Nuclear Winter
by Cooleosiss
Summary: Wars over control of the Deep 6 have gone nuclear, resulting in a nuclear winter. After MR4. T for mild language. FAX. R&R.
1. Intro, Ch1: Evading the Army

**Enjoy, or don't. I don't care.**

* * *

Introduction.

The whole thing started with an experiment. An experiment that was made to save the world. But there was only one person who thought that was what this experiment was made for, the creator.

Others, however, wanted to use this experiment's power to use it's power for themselves. What began as a few debates turned into fights and eventually battles over control.

The very first battle was between the US government and a small terrorist orginaziation. The US army, under good leadership, claimed victory swiftly and with few losses.

This was not the first battle, though. Other countries like North Korea and Afganistan heard about the loss of their weak ally, so they teamed up and began warring with the US.

The US, with help from drafting citizens, won all of the wars, but not unscathed. All of the wars left the US's outer edges with heavy damage from bombs, beach raids and assaults.

The president, George Bush, then relied on nuclear weapons. Congress approved.

The first missile launched was headed for North Korea. The B2 bomber that was scheduled to launch the missile was shot down a few minutes after it was released.

North Korea responded with their own nuclear missile. The missile was launched succesfully and destroyed New York City.

The UN didn't take the destruction of NYC lightly. All UN forces were commanded to retreat from enemy nations and more missiles were sent.

What followed next was an extreme nuclear winter.

The UN banned use of nuclear weapons, and issued an order for all warheads except one for emergencies to be disassembled.

Special underground bunkers were made to protect civilians from the sub-zero temperatures. But, when metal mines became unworkable and froze over, production of bunkers stopped too soon, leaving an estimated 1.4 million civilians with no protection.

One of the few cold-protected structures that was not specially made was the School. The School, using a few test results that showed hybrids had a decent ammount of resistance to freezing temperatures.

With these test results, the School began producing more hybrids, killing off a few in freeze chambers.

The experiment, and the other experiments that traveled with it, were codenamed 'The Deep Six' after the nuclear winter, was retagged with a chip, which made the School able to track it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Evading the Army

This battle was insane. If I could guess, I'd say the odds were 600, to six.

Fang and I were back to back, lucky us, but we were taking Flyboys down impossibly slow. If Fang wasn't next to me, I would be dead. These Flyboys were pretty well made, with no weak spots at all. All we could do was smack them around until they fell down.

Iggy and Gazzy were taking a few out with their bombs, but they didn't have nearly enough firepower to take them down. After a few bombs, they would be knocked down, but would get up seconds later.

Angel and Nudge, they were isolated from the rest of us, maybe 100 feet out, which is just a guess because I couldn't see them, in the blob that was 600 Flyboys.

All of us were taking lots of hits, at this rate the battle might last ten minutes.

Winning this battle would be impossible. It was ither give up, keep fighting until we were to weak to fight, or wait for their batteries to run out.

And, if the battle wasn't bad already, the freezing cold was making it harder to fight, but didn't affect the machinery of the Flyboys.

Right then, I made one of my famous split second decisions.

"Everybody fly away!" I yelled over the noise of the battle.

I couldn't see them, but I knew Angel and Nudge were slowly trying to move towards Iggy and Gazzy, who were raining a thinning stream of bombs in all directions.

Only Fang and I stayed where we were.

"Fang, go with the others. The only way we can win this is if one of us stays behind," I said.

"Never, I'm not leaving you behind," Fang responded.

"You have to, Fang, the rest of the Flock need you."

I didn't know if the Flyboys could hear us, like they were remotely operated by a nerd on his computer who thinks he's playing a kill-the-mutant video game.

"Fang, go. I'll be ok, you know I can take anything the School can throw at me."

"I know, but―"

"Go, Fang, you know you have to."

A few seconds passed, but finally he said, "Fine, but I'm coming back for you as soon as possible."

He started to fly away, and I followed him. Just as I expected, the Flyboys followed us. Fang was speeding ahead, and I was kicking away Flyboys as fast as possible.

When I looked back, Fang was a safe distance away.

I started to fly down to the ground, slower than normal. None of them followed Fang, they were all fixed on me.

When I landed, the Flyboys landed around me in a circle. I looked around at the circle, they were closing in slowly.

Following my plan, I put my hands behind my head, and kneeled down. If I had a white flag, I'd use it, but I think the old fashoned hands-on-your-head thing works just fine.

The circle came in much more quickly now. One of the Flyboys rushed up behind me, pulled my hands down, and tied them behind my back a bit too tightly, then tied my wings and feet. Another one injected my neck with a long tube of yellow liquid.

Finally, one of them picked me up, and started flying West.

The last thing I remember was flying high above the clouds and being tied up very painfully before blacking out.


	2. ChII: Follow the Rules

**I'm writing this while watching the NASCAR race, listening to Viva la Vida and ELO at the same time and playing Mario Kart on the DS and Wii. Don't be surprised if this is bad.**

* * *

Chapter II: Follow the Rules

I started to wake up slowly, feeling wind in my face, and something holding me by my waist.

I opened my eyes a slit and looked around. The army of Flyboys was still flying above the clouds, but this time each Flyboy had a hybrid in its arms.

A few other Flyboys were skimming the cloud line, occasionally dipping down and coming back up. But eventually, they all stayed down for about ten minutes and each came with a hybrid, then joining the group.

Minutes later, I saw the clouds come closer. Ither the clouds were rising, or we were falling, falling to the School.

I guessed right, because when we passed below the clouds, I could see the School and all its glory.

Well, not glory, more like the glow of evil of all the tortured experiments.

The landing wasn't smooth; it was like parachuting on a big bag of rocks from 100 feet.

We all landed in a big line, holding each of us firmly by the shoulders. Then someone walked out the door.

She was a teenager. She looked about nineteen, wearing a leather jacket and pants.

She looked up and down the row, then said, "Everyone, this is the School. Some of you might have been created elsewhere, but you're here now. When we get inside, most of you will have cages. Others, however, will get a small maximum security room due to a history of escaping. During tests, you will follow the testing rules or you will submit to one of three punishments depending on the 'crime'. One, a monkey cage. Two, a freeze chamber. Or three, a whip." At the last comment she reached into her jacket and took out a coiled whip with a small knife blade at the end.

She then snapped her fingers and pointed to the door and walked in, the Flyboys following.

Inside, it was way better than the last times I was trapped in there. First, it was warm. Second, with a little speech skill, I could build up an army of hybrids.

I was taken to the heart of the School. The direct center of the School, in the basement, in a small, dark room made of steel with no windows or furniture that was coated in smooth concrete. I was stuck in a steel box, laminated with concrete that made it look like there was no door

* * *

_Five hours later._

I was beginning to go insane.

Five hours in a locked box with nothing to do and nobody to talk to really gets to you.

Then the invisible door opened, letting light flood in and nearly blind me.

Someone walked in, but I couldn't see who it was. "Testing starts in five minutes." He threw something at me, and I caught it. "Drink this, it'll help you last longer."

I could barely see what he threw at me, but eventually my eyes re-adjusted to the darkness and I could see it was a bottle with 'five hour energy' written on it.

Whatever it was, I trusted the label, driven by insanity.

When the lid came off, it smelled a little like floor cleaner mixed in with a little Febreze.

I took a little sip, and it tasted better than it smelled. I excitedly drank the rest of it as fast as possible, dissapointed at how fast it was gone.

I immediately started to feel a little jittery, which grew to jumping up and down and being completely hyper.

The door opened again, revealing a Flyboy. "Testing has begun."

"Great, great, I'm ready, lets go, hurry up!"

Something very, very heavy was taped to my ankles and I was brought to a testing room.

Inside the room was a wide treadmil, a heart monitor, and a small table occupied by a whitecoat. "Ready to run?" the whitecoar asked.

He didn't wait for a response and the Flyboy handcuffed me to the handrail, set it to ten miles per hour, and put on the heart monitor.

The treadmil started speeding up fast, forcing me to go with it.

* * *

_Fourty-nine hours later._

Ok, ten miles per hour wasn't that fast. With the energy drink, it felt like even less.

The first couple hours after the drink wore off weren't too bad, but eventually I became more and more fatigued, but I kept pressing on.

As the hours passed, it grew worse and worse. Right now, it was torture. Not the torture from before but a new torture.

First, I was thirsty. Second, my blood was pumping too fast. And third, well I didn't have a third yet but I knew it was coming up.

Then I felt the treadmil stop, finally. When it fully came to a stop, I collapsed on the treadmil and saw the whitecoat come over.

I braced myself for a needle or something like that. But instead he took off the monitor, unlocked my wrists and gave me a bottle of water.

"Take her back," he told the Flyboy.

The Flyboy started towards the elevator, but then stopped and started heading to the courtyard.

Through the glass doors I could see a mass of Flyboys holding hybrids ten maybe fifteen times bigger than when I arrived. But in front of the mass, there was one girl chained to the side of a small brick building.

She had a slender build, white wings, maybe about 14, and blonde. Or at least I thought, because I couldn't see her very well from the distance I was being held.

Then the lady in leather came out from the building, and reached into her jacket. What her hand emerged with was, you guessed it, the whip.

She unrolled it, holding it up threateningly, and said, "This is what happens when you don't obey."

I looked away just in time to miss the crack of the whip followed by a sickening scream.


End file.
